This invention relates to controlled solar heat collection and transfer. More specifically the subject matter is a fluid system for collecting heat as by a rooftop solar energy collector and transferring the heat to a point of discharge that can be at a lower elevation as for example a space heater or the like located in a lower part of the building.
In typical solar energy collection systems, the energy collector is positioned above the discharge heat exchanger or heat sink. This requires the use of external power, pumps, and controls to circulate the heated fluid and thereby to transfer heat to the lower discharge heat exchanger.
The present invention is a distinct and novel fluid system for transferring heat from a heat source or collector to a heat sink or discharger remote from the heat source, without the use of external energy. Heat is collected by fluid in the collector which fluid flows by natural circulation into an accumulator, connected in a continuous heat accumulation loop with the collector. A continuous heat transfer loop leads from the accumulator to the lower heat sink and back to the heat source. The fluid system is maintained at a pressure such that the system high point is at fluid saturation conditions so that the fluid vaporizes in the temperature range of the source or collector. Some of the resulting vapor is expanded in an injector pump to produce energy for moving the heat transfer fluid around the heat transfer loop.
The details, operation, and benefits of the present invention will now be described more specifically with reference to the accompanying drawing.